


He Had it Coming

by Wandering_Anima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Cheater Tom, Cheating, Death, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Murder, Murderer Harry, maybe? - Freeform, unhinged character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Anima/pseuds/Wandering_Anima
Summary: He had it comin'He had it comin'He only had himself to blameIf you'd have been thereIf you'd have seen itI betcha you would have done the sameIt was a murderBut not a crime
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	He Had it Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!! (〃^∇^)ﾉ
> 
> Ummm so basically this story came to be because Tom had cheated for the last time (it was really sad, I cried ಥ‿ಥ) and I decided to murder him BUT make it a ✨crime of passion✨

“Oh Tom, how lovely you look. Just as handsome as the day I met you. Those beautiful rich brown eyes of yours, almost burgundy under the sun’s light rays. Did I ever mention just how much I loved your chestnut hair. How nicely it was styled, the same everyday, placed immaculately on top your head. So unlike mine, the chaotic mess that knows no direction or order.”

“Your beautiful skin, with no blemish or scar. Fair skinned that would make models jealous. Your perfect jaw and cheekbones, so exquisitely etched. A true Adonis.”

“And your mouth. So sinful and talented. You have the tongue of a devil. The things you could make people do with just a whisper. Your low husky gravelly voice that sends sensuous sparks along one’s skin or strikes the fear of god in others.”

“You were a walking beast upon earth. Did I ever tell you that, Tom.”

In the dark of night, the only light coming through from the windows, casts an eerie glow upon his eyes. Once warm emerald eyes now toxic green that glinted against the shadows upon his face. 

Harry smiled down upon his lover. Fierce green eyes stared down upon dulled brown ones, that will no longer light up under the light rays of the sun. Once impeccably done hair now disarrayed. Beautiful skin now sprouting purple and blue, almost like flowers. Once silver tongued mouth now fills crimson. 

And right over his heart, upon his chest, rests a single stiletto. Plunged deep past his ribs that protects his heart. His blood still rushing and flowing towards the impaled site as if to close up the angry raw wound. But all it does is spread across his bare skin, blooming like a red spider lily. Scarlet liquid clashing against his now pale blue skin.

“My dear sweet Tommy. I hope you don’t think me cruel. Why, I wouldn’t damn you to eternal hell without a farewell gift. How sad it would be if the Beast didn’t have his beauty, his happy _ending_.”

“Isn’t that right dear Bella.”

Harry looked over to the other still form, mostly shrouded in the shadows, where the moonlight couldn’t reach. There laid not too far from Tom, Bellatrix. Her myriad of dark curls now streaked with red. Captivating grey blue eyes are nothing but lifeless and bland now.

Situated on her chest, between her bare breast, was the other stiletto. Blood spewing out from the tender gnash, flowing freely down her neck and ribs onto the floor.

Harry peered down on the two lifeless bodies with heavy lidded eyes, a satisfied lazy smile on his lips. “Wasn’t it nice of me, I mean look at you two, a couple wearing matching sets. One without the other would just not work.”

Harry walked closer to the two, his muddied heavy boots clacking against the cold floor. “You were right to get this pair of heels for sweet old Bella, Tom. If I remember correctly, what was it that you said? Ah-yes, they were simply _killer_.” He mused.

The two pools of blood flowed and intertwined with one another. It seems that even in death, they still couldn’t stay apart from each other. 

_“How lovely.”_

Crouching down, Harry left a single flower where the two rivulet of blood intermingled with one another. 

A single lonely gardenia.


End file.
